wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Garrosh Hellscream
| occupation = Chieftain of the Mag'har, Overlord of the Warsong Offensive, Master of Warsong Hold | status = Alive | location = Garadar, Nagrand or Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra | relatives = Grom Hellscream (father)}} Garrosh Hellscream is the son of Grom Hellscream, former chieftain of the Warsong clan, who freed the orcs from their demonic curse by killing the Pit Lord, Mannoroth. The Burning Crusade Garrosh is now an important chief among the Mag'har, the uncorrupted orcs settled in Garadar, a stronghold in Nagrand. He is also aided by Jorin Deadeye, son of the Bleeding Hollow clan's former chieftain, Kilrogg Deadeye. When our heroes first meet Garrosh, he is sullen, pessimistic, even depressed. Undoubtedly he is worried about the health of his clan's matriarch, Greatmother Geyah, who is ill. Garrosh knows that when she dies, he may be expected to lead the Mag'har, and that troubles him as well. Garrosh believes himself fated to repeat his father's mistakes. A great and fearsome warrior, Grom Hellscream lusted for power. Despite his awareness of this weakness, Grom nevertheless drank Mannoroth's blood, which made him stronger and fiercer, but also damned Grom and other orcs to servitude under Mannoroth. Early on, it is clear Garrosh is ashamed of his father. The last news Garrosh had of his father was that he (Grom) had drank the blood. Everything that transpired after this event is initially unknown to Garrosh. Indeed, Garrosh does not learn of his father's heroic death until Thrall arrives in Nagrand and re-enacts events for Garrosh's benefit. Learning that his father had eventually overcome his weakness for power -- Grom gave his life that all orcs might be free -- Garrosh appears to gain strength and confidence, believing he is no longer fated to fail himself and his people. Wrath of the Lich King In a repeating World Event beginning November 10th 2008, 3 days before Wrath of the Lich King's release, Garrosh travels to Orgrimmar to meet with Thrall, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, High Overlord Saurfang and Grand Apothecary Putress to discuss what to do about the Scourge. Garrosh wants to immediately take the Horde's armies to Northrend to battle the Scourge there. Thrall, after consulting Saurfang and the spirits, favors a more cautious approach: an advance scouting party to the frozen continent before committing troops, as well as meeting with Jaina Proudmoore to find out what the Alliance plans to do about the Lich King. Frustrated, Garrosh challenges Thrall to a duel in the Ring of Valor to settle the matter. The two orcs fight for some time until it seems Garrosh has the upper hand. Garrosh begins to taunt Thrall, but is interrupted by the Herald of the Lich King threatening Orgrimmar with destruction. Suddenly the city is attacked by countless abominations and frost wyrms. Thrall and Garrosh both leave the ring, with Thrall telling the younger Hellscream that they will finish their fight later. Thrall and Garrosh lead the forces of the Horde in repelling the Scourge attack, with the help of Saurfang and Sylvanas. After the Scourge assault force has been dealt with, Garrosh asks to be sent to Northrend again. This time, Thrall agrees. He tells Saurfang to begin preparations for war. The stage is set for Wrath of the Lich King and Garrosh's role in it. Garrosh Hellscream is named overlord of the Warsong Offensive, the main army of the Horde Expedition to Northrend. He resides at Warsong Hold in the Borean Tundra, on Northrend's western coast. Unlike his appearance in Nagrand, where he was downtrodden and apathetic, Garrosh is much more hotblooded and reckless in his role as Horde commander in Northrend. His chief advisor, High Overlord Saurfang - who drank from the same chalice that corrupted Grom Hellscream - warns against Garrosh's savage tactics, fearing a resurgence of the bloodlust that had dominated the Horde prior to the death of Mannoroth. The two often spar over tactical decisions, particularly in regards to supply lines between the Hold and the Forsaken forces in Howling Fjord. Even if he disagrees with Saurfang, Garrosh appears to have at least a grudging respect for the old warrior. When Saurfang warns Garrosh if he goes too far against the Alliance, that Saurfang will kill him himself, Garrosh neither questions nor challenges Saurfang of whether he would actually carry out his threat. Secrets of Ulduar The cinematic trailer for Secrets of Ulduar (patch 3.1) shows Thrall and Garrosh being summoned urgently to Dalaran to speak with the leader Rhonin. Arriving before the human king Varian Wrynn has departed, Garrosh and the king proceed to skirmish in the Violet Citadel, but Rhonin halts the fight with a magical shield before harm comes to either. Rhonin suggests that the Horde and Alliance work together against the new threat of Yogg-Saron in Ulduar, but Garrosh and Varian are partisan to the idea and Wrynn is portalled out. Garrosh expresses the opinion that a true Warchief would never partner himself with cowards. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p1/index.xml#ulduartrailer Garrosh vs. Thrall, and the Scourge Attack on Orgrimmar iA6DvBvUQPk Quotes Full Dialogue with Saurfang in Warsong Hold This is the full transcript of the dialogue between Garrosh and Saurfang: :High Overlord Saurfang says: We are surrounded ... Our enemies press in from all sides, young Hellscream. The Scourge descends like locusts from the north. The Alliance holds the only secure shipping lane in this region and even that is at risk of being lost to those dreaded mists. Our only viable port for resupply is held by the Forsaken on the other side of this blasted continent! Anything our zeppelins cannot haul must be brought in by ship and travel the length of Northrend to reach us. : :Garrosh Hellscream says: Shipping lanes ... supplies ... You bore me to death! We need nothing more than the warrior spirit of the Horde, Saurfang! Now that we are firmly entrenched in this frozen wasteland, nothing shall stop us! :High Overlord Saurfang says: Siege engines, ammunition, heavy armor ... How do you propose to shatter the walls of Icecrown without those? :Garrosh Hellscream says: Propose? I will show you what I propose! : :Garrosh Hellscream says: There... Now we now have a shipping lane. And just for good measure... : :High Overlord Saurfang says: So the prodigal son has spoken! Your father's blood runs strong in you, Hellscream. Impatient as always... Impatient and reckless. You rush headlong into all-out war without a thought of the consequences. :Garrosh Hellscream says: Do not speak to me of consequences, old one. :High Overlord Saurfang says: I drank of the same blood your father did, Garrosh. Mannoroth's cursed venom pumped through my veins as well. I drove my weapons into the bodies and minds of my enemies. And while Grom died a glorious death - freeing us all from the blood curse - he could not wipe away the terrible memory of our past. His act could not erase the horrors we committed. :High Overlord Saurfang says: The winter after the curse was lifted, hundreds of veteran orcs like me were lost to despair. Our minds were finally free, yes... Free to relive all of the unthinkable acts that we had performed under the Legion's influence. : :High Overlord Saurfang says: I think it was the sounds of the draenei children that unnerved most of them... You never forget... Have you ever been to Jaggedswine Farm? When the swine are of age for the slaughter... It's that sound. The sound of the swine being killed... It resonates the loudest. Those are hard times for us older veterans. :Garrosh Hellscream says: But surely you cannot think that those children were born into innocence? They would have grown up and taken arms against us! : :High Overlord Saurfang says: I am not speaking solely of the children of our enemies... :High Overlord Saurfang says: I won't let you take us down that dark path again, young Hellscream. I'll kill you myself before that day comes... :Garrosh Hellscream says: How have you managed to survive for so long, Saurfang? Not fallen victim to your own memories? :High Overlord Saurfang says: I don't eat pork... : Trivia The US PvE server, Server:Garrosh US, is named after Garrosh Hellscream and went live on Jan. 8, 2009 for Free Character Moves from many older PvE realms. External links es:Garrosh Hellscream pl: Category:Burning Crusade Category:Mag'har quest givers Category:Nagrand NPCs Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Warsong Offensive NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters